


my family's role in the world revolution

by huckleberriess



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, M/M, Multi, Poetry, i'm an embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huckleberriess/pseuds/huckleberriess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of kingdom hearts inspired poems. really sad and really gay, but what else are these games honestly.<br/>tags and content warnings are added in notes at the top of each poem! new poems will likely be added, but they're all stand-alone pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Falling in Love with a Messiah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sora/riku (second person riku pov)

he is five years old when you shoot a bird from the sky with a slingshot. he screams. he lies down next to it and it looks as if it’s him you’ve killed. this will break you. you will beg for forgiveness. he will cry, but he will never stop loving you.

the world ends

after a year in the desert he will grow tall and restless. you steal glances at his legs and they are longer. his back is straight and his arms are strong. you wonder how you didn’t notice how small he was before.

but he never sleeps. he tells you he has slept too much, and now he spends nights thinking about the lives he’s taken and the lives he’s saved. you won’t sleep much either, but you won’t tell him until he catches you watching him bite his palms at 3am.

you will dream of kissing his lips, his flushed face, his shoulders, and his wrists. these don’t belong to you. they are the world’s.

each time he comes down from the mountain, his hair is matted and his eyes are wild and glowing. they are the most beautiful and most terrifying things you have ever seen

when he speaks, it will feel as if the earth is shaking. know that it is. even when his words are thick with mischief or with rage, you will be willing to die for them. you will follow him anywhere.

you want to worship him. he will tell you no. one day, he will brush his lips against your arm and you’ll remember he is still just a child and you knew every piece of him long before the sky fell

you will learn to pick up changes in his voice, the way he holds himself. he will not be quite his own anymore. sometimes he will be another person entirely. he remembers things that never happened.

sometimes he will get overwhelmed. be gentle with him, he is carrying the universe in his chest

sometimes he will clutch your shirt and beg you not to go. don’t you dare. don’t you leave him again.

you will regret making him afraid for as long as you live, and when they come for him, you will fight with everything you have.

you will fight every man, every monster, every god who would take him away. you are what nightmares fear, and you have known what it is to be loved by a King.


	2. pawn #473

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> riku pov, warning for violence and allusion to sexual abuse

i used to pick the wings off butterflies

i’d trap one under a cup or sometimes they’d let me catch them in my hands and i’d hold it down and just

pull its wings right off

and i wondered why something so breakable was allowed to be so pretty. and why nobody found it funny like i did. not funny ha-ha, funny strange.

funny not fair. funny stupid

funny why did it exist if it was gonna die anyway. funny didn’t somebody know some kid would come along and destroy all their hard work. funny why, why was it so good and so easy to tear apart, funny like a crack in the skin like a hand inside you you don’t want i only ripped their wings off because something was ripping mine right through my stomach and up to my heart and it choked them out of my mouth and every other part of me was telling me i _wanted it_

i used to pick the wings off butterflies and now i cry late at night and wonder what was living in me that made me want to hurt beautiful things. i wish i could tell him he didn’t need to stay alive just by slashing and burning. i wish i could tell him there was nothing to be afraid of

i wish i could turn myself in. try me for all those butterfly murders. i’m a monster. I hurt so many. I hurt so fucking many

i’ll be carrying this blackness with me all my life and i really wish that i knew why beautiful things still trust me

but

i think i am learning to trust them

i am learning that they were there and always there for a reason. that not all things are frail and silky and easily broken as butterfly wings. there are at least (1… 2…) 3

things in this world that will never leave

forgiven isn’t the right word, but i don’t know what is yet


	3. and what i mean by that is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axel/roxas (roxas pov), warning for swearing and mentions of blood, also kh2 spoilers

red travels the farthest

i know that because you said it and so it must be true

you also said you loved me

you also said that chicken nuggets are made from baby chickens and that if you step on a crack in the sidewalk your back will break and you’ll die

you also said nothing was wrong

i think red travels the farthest because it’s a goddamn liar

or maybe it’s just a persistent fuck who will never know when to quit

i hate your guts, you told me you loved me and that wasn’t true you just wanted to keep me in one place. red travels the farthest because it tricks and cheats and claws and howls its way to victory because it throbs like hot blood in your veins and through the streets and over the horizon it keeps going and going until it runs dry and there’s nothing left behind it god damn it i am so proud to have known you it makes me sick

you kept going when they made you choose between the only bright lights in your life

you kept going when i was gone and happy and empty

you kept going when i _couldn’t_ anymore and you kept going

when the red spilled from your belly and painted the floor and everything you did for me was nothing at all red

has eyes

and hands

and a mouth

red like a heart

like the passion it takes to exist on earth, what it took for you

to be the only one left

you told me so it must be true and what i mean by that is

nothing you ever told me was the truth. You’re a fucking idiot. You are so much in one body. You were so blind and so full of everything.

i don’t see color anymore. i miss it. i miss you.

the thing is, nothing you ever told me was a lie, either.


	4. fur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second person sora pov, warning for one line of body horror; edited version 2

you are a prince, they tell you

you are light and pure and good

you are untouchable, clean

_untouchable: holy, incorruptible, protected_

this confuses you

you wonder, if anyone else sees the dirt under your fingernails? there’s a lot that’s there, you think

some sand, some blood

there's so much it hurts; you clean them and clean them but you can’t get it out no matter how hard you try?

there are people inside you. you love them. people loved them; they had lives and now because you are a prince, you live and they don’t

you live and they don’t and they speak with your mouth because you are a prince—you can tell their stories—yes, you will try, but _there is so much it hurts_

you are not a prince!!! you are not made of light you are a boy! you squish when you pinch your arms, a fleshy wiry meter-stick little boy who still gets scrapes and bruises and grass on his knees and dirt dirtdirt

you are a little boy, and you don’t know where two years went. your face is different. everything is different.

you’ve done nothing. you just tried to get everyone home safe, to help people and do what you were told, that’s not a hero!! that’s a person that’s a little boy you are a little boy, who has ripped things’ throats out with your teeth and bashed the heads in and watched their bodies shatter like glass

there’s fur on your tongue. it's fuzzy in your head, with things that aren’t yours to know. you can’t look in mirrors (you can’t stop looking in mirrors—you are so old suddenly) you are untouchable

_untouchable: unworthy or unfit to be touched_

confusing.

there’s fur on your tongue.

you want to go home.


	5. take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> riku/sora, second person riku pov

in your dream you put his shoulder in your mouth and take bites out of him. you are a hungry and weak-willed monster dripping lavender onto his skin.

his flesh is made of marshmallow fluff that comes away easy and dissolves in your mouth

he likes it

his insides are all pastel pinks and yellows, not the harsh red not the black tar liquor you find seeping from your veins when you cut yourself open

he is a glowing warm bright light that envelopes you both, head lolled back. lashes fluttering. you think how you’re hurting him, but his fingers wrap themselves in your hair, around your neck, pushing you further into him. into his body. inside a manifestation of light, a room whose walls are made of pink powdery candyfloss and bouncy yellow padding. it is sunrise all the time

take.

(he is holding you close to him) take.

drops of seawater seep through the micro-tears. you want them to drown you in this little room but there is only enough to make speckles of turquoise on the walls

he likes this

he wipes your mouth for you and smiles. you need him. he puts his thumb on your tongue.

the parts of him missing grow back easter-colored calico

sometimes you are scared of you. he has never been.


End file.
